1H and 13C Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) is being used to characterize toxic fungal metabolites. New compounds whose structures were determined include chaetoglobosin K and diplodiol from Diplodia macrospora, 20,26-dehydroxyaflavinine from A. flavus, pergillin from A. ustus and a sterol from Fusarium sporotrichioides 921.